<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shirabu Kenjirō Hates Fansign Events by fruitgummies22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824123">Shirabu Kenjirō Hates Fansign Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitgummies22/pseuds/fruitgummies22'>fruitgummies22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medical Student Shirabu, Musician Semi, Original Character - Semi's Band Member, Post-Time Skip, Semi is hella popular, Shirabu hates fansigns, they are soft for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitgummies22/pseuds/fruitgummies22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell am I doing here?” Shirabu mutters to himself. </p>
<p>He knew the reason of course; He was here for Semi’s fansign event. After the release of their latest album, Semi’s band has caught the attention of the media and public. They were the hottest band in Japan now. </p>
<p> <br/>//a fic where Shirabu duly does his boyfriend duties and visits Semi's fansign event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shirabu Kenjirō Hates Fansign Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell am I doing here?” Shirabu mutters to himself. </p>
<p>He knew the reason of course; He was here for Semi’s fansign event. After the release of their latest album, Semi’s band has caught the attention of the media and public. They were the hottest band in Japan now. </p>
<p><em> Great </em>. These events were always filled with crowds of fans. Shirabu hated crowds with every fibre of his being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A week ago, Semi decided to ask the inevitable question. </p>
<p>“Why won’t you ever come for my fansigns?” </p>
<p><em>Argh.</em> Shirabu knew he should have seen this coming, nevertheless, he reluctantly met Semi's eyes. “I mean, do you want your fans to know you have a boyfriend? Doesn’t that affect your image or something.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really care. I just wanna see you there.” Semi replied honestly, failing to conceal his disappointment. </p>
<p>Shirabu sighed and walked over to where Semi was standing. He gently cupped his sulking boyfriend’s face into his palms. “One day. But not now alright?” </p>
<p>Semi nodded, and the conversation ended wordlessly with a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>That was a lie. Shirabu could not get the image of Semi’s disappointed expression out of his mind. Being the reckless fool that he has always been, he spontaneously purchased a ticket for Semi’s fansign event in the coming week. The tickets were not cheap. He had to set an alarm and wait at his laptop for an hour before the tickets went on sale. How the hell did the fans do this every single time? </p>
<p>Fast forward, the day of the event arrived and Shirabu, currently standing far behind in line, wished for the ground to swallow him up right there and now.</p>
<p>Looking around, Shirabu noticed that Semi’s line was the longest. There were probably fifty girls in line before him. <em>The things I do for love.</em> Shirabu swore. </p>
<p>While waiting for his turn, Shirabu came to a sudden realisation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait. How do I explain why I am here? Do I pretend not to know him? What the hell do I say? “Hi Semi I am your fan!” Fuck. I did not think this through at all. </em>
</p>
<p>Shirabu’s incoherent thoughts came to a standstill when he was next in line. Semi had all his attention on the fan in front of him and has not noticed Shirabu’s presence yet. As always, Semi was wearing a terribly coordinated outfit. Denim on denim - Semi should be seriously thankful for his handsome features. Shirabu noticed he wore his glasses today. He couldn’t help but think about how Semi still looks gorg-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the fan walked away and Semi finally looked up. </p>
<p>The expression on his face was unreadable. His eyes widened in surprise when he realised who was the person standing in front of him. <em>Is he happy?</em> Shirabu shuddered. </p>
<p>There was no turning back from this. Shirabu smiled nervously and handed the album over to Semi. “Uh.. He..hello. Please sign this.” </p>
<p>Semi took the album from his hands, stared at it, looked up at Shirabu again, and proceeded to laugh. Loudly. Hysterically.</p>
<p><em>The nerve of this bastard</em>. Shirabu wanted to hit him. </p>
<p>“What’s up Eita? What’s so funny?” Kaito, his band member asked, until he realised Shirabu’s presence and gave him a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Semi’s amused expression did not falter. He slowly took off his glasses, and asked in his pretentious <em>and</em> flirtatious voice, “What’s your name?” </p>
<p>
  <em> God. I am gonna beat the shit out of him later.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sh-shirabu Kenjirō,” Shirabu tripped over his words. <em>Damn it, act normal. </em></p>
<p>“Kenjirō huh? Nice name,” Semi smirked at him as he wrote something on the album. </p>
<p>“Here you go. I don’t see many fans that are guys around. Hope to see you again, <em>very soon</em>,” Semi clearly emphasised on those last two words and winked at him, as if he knew the thoughts running through Shirabu’s head in that very moment. </p>
<p>Refusing to back down easily, Shirabu maintained his calm exterior and answered, “Ah sorry, you are mistaken. This is for my little sister. I doubt I will see you at your fansign again, <em>definitely not very soon</em>.” Every word was laced with his classic sarcasm. </p>
<p>He started to walk away, feeling satisfied with his last response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenjirō.” He heard Semi call out his name.</p>
<p>Shirabu cautiously turned around. </p>
<p>“See you later,” Semi had the widest, most genuine smile on his face like a lovesick fool. </p>
<p>Shirabu couldn’t help but blush. He nodded and walked out quickly. His heartbeat was racing and he wanted to get out of this place before he did something stupid. </p>
<p>The moment he was out of the venue, Shirabu felt like he could breathe again. <em>I swear I am never ever doing this again.</em> That was one hell of an experience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Shirabu strolled to the train station, he recalled Semi’s last smile at him before he left. It was different. Different from those smiles he gave to his fans or his friends. His smile conveyed the sincerest love and desire for Shirabu. Semi was never one to hold back, he was openly affectionate with his love and Shirabu loved that about him, even if he would not admit it. </p>
<p>On the train, Shirabu stared at the album he had been holding in his hand, and realised that he was in such a frenzy that he forgot Semi wrote something on it. He flipped over the album. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“To Shirabu Kenjirō. Owner of my heart. Call me at 0XX-XXX-XXXX.”  </strong>
</p>
<p>The jerk even drew a kissing face. Shirabu’s annoyance reached its peak as he exclaimed loudly, “I DON’T NEED YOUR NUMBER YOU DUMBASS.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu’s outburst drew the unwanted attention of his fellow train passengers. He got off on the next stop. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thank you so much for reading my fic. this is my first time writing for semishira and i was super apprehensive about posting it cos i'm an anxious mess. i hope you enjoyed it! i hope to write more for them because they are definitely one of my favourite haikyuu ships. </p>
<p>please leave some comments if you would like to, once again thanks for reading!! &lt;3</p>
<p>also, if you have twitter please scream with me about semishira @roxthenugget, i needa find more of my people hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>